


Time Bomb

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: All Sigrid needed to do was complete her test. She didn’t expect to - maybe – get a date at the same time.





	1. Their First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> You know I’ve got stuff to do for uni and all the other fanfictions I haven’t updated recently, but apparently I procrastinate just about everything.
> 
> Based off this idea: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in AU.”

_“Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control_  
_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_  
_Two kids, no consequences…”_  
**\- Time Bomb, All Time Low.**

Sigrid glanced up for the tenth time in two minutes. The blond guy still hadn’t moved. He was sitting at the only unused plug socket in the café. She needed to plug her laptop in ASAP because she was in the middle of doing an online test for one of her university modules.

_Damn the University for making us do a test in the last week of Christmas break!_

Taking a deep breath and steeling her courage, she gathered her things, piling her books and notes on top of her laptop, and sliding her bag over her shoulder. Lastly, she picked up her coffee, her slim fingers wrapping around the mug.

“E-excuse me?” Sigrid said, internally cursing at the stutter. It wasn’t like she was nervous about talking to _ridiculously attractive people_ , no not at all.

The guy looked up from his phone, his sky blue eyes blinking on confusion. He said, “Yes?”

 _God, he was beautiful,_ Sigrid thought.

“I’m sorry but I need to charge my laptop – I’m doing this stupid test thing that my uni has made compulsory in the last week of the Christmas break. And you’ve got the only spare plug. I don’t normally do this.”

Sigrid cringed as she heard what she’s just said. There was no way that this guy was going to let her sit down; she sounded way too unsure.

The blonde guy smiled widely, “Go for it. I’ve been there.”

She blinked; he was letting her sit down despite her word vomit. She sunk into the chair and hurriedly got her laptop charger out of her bag and plugged it in. Thankfully it hadn’t died while she negotiated for the plug socket.

She smiled in thanks at the stunning blond before focusing back on her test. This was crucial if she was to pass her first year.

* * *

The world slowly came back to her, sounds echoing around the café, laughter from the table behind her. Sigrid blinked a few times to refocused on something that wasn’t a bright laptop screen. At least her test was over, though she wouldn’t get the results for another three, if not four, weeks.

The guy – the _very_ attractive guy – was no longer at the table. He must have left, she thought, with a bit of disappointment, it was unreasonable to expect that he’d stay. They were strangers, he didn’t know her and she didn’t know him.

As she put her things back into her bag, she noticed that there was a scrap of paper wedged in between the pages of one of her books. She pulled it put to find a handwritten note. Sigrid paused in putting her things away and read it.

> **“I didn’t want to disturb you – you seemed pretty in the ‘zone’ – but if you ever want to meet up and complain about stupid university assignments, I’m generally free.**
> 
> **Call me sometime.  
>  \- Fili Durin.”**

And at the end, under his name, there was phone number.

Fili Durin. The name seemed suit the guy she’d met briefly. After inputting the number and name into her phone, she tucked the note into the book where she’d found in. She finished packing her bag, placed it on her shoulder and walked out of the café.

Sigrid smiled; maybe she would call Fili later.


	2. The Phone Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid finds some time to call Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to the one commenter, there’s now going to be two more chapters – that’s including this one, so there’ll be three chapters overall – to this fic. But in all fairness, I would’ve probably written this anyway…

_**“** I feel loved I'm burning like a fuse_  
_I'm not afraid cause I know I've got nothing left to lose…”_  
**\- Always Summer, Yellowcard.**

Sigrid got home and was bombarded by her younger siblings. This was why she’d gone down to the café to do her work; her siblings, great though they were, didn’t exactly make the best working environment.

“Sigrid!” Her Da called from the kitchen, “Come here.”

“C’mon, you rascals.” She said, shepherding gently them towards the kitchen door. They ran ahead of her. She shook her head at their antics, dropping her bag on the spare chair.

“Hey Da, what do you want?”

“I need to work late tonight, so can you make dinner for these two?” Da asked, scooping Tilda up into a hug. She squealed in delight.

Sigrid smiled at Tilda’s response and said, “Sure.”

Sigrid didn’t mind making dinner for her siblings, it was better for her to make it than Bain ending up with burns again. Plus making dinner gave her some more time to figure out what to say to Fili when she eventually called him. Or maybe she could just text him… _No._ That was a coward’s way out. She vowed that by the time she went to bed tonight, she would’ve called him.

As her Da left, giving all three of them kisses beforehand, Sigrid began to retrieve the ingredients needed to make her infamous meat and potato pie. It was quick, easy and filling, all good things when there were two hungry siblings to feed.

* * *

Her siblings fed, they retreated to the living room to watch TV. Sigrid stayed behind in the kitchen to do the washing up. She put the pots in the sink to soak, put her Da’s portion of pie in the fridge, and then fished her phone out of her bag, which was still on the chair.

Inhaling and then exhaling slowly, she found the phone number labelled ‘Fili Durin’ in her contacts and pressed call. She lifted the phone to her ear, sinking down on to a chair.

_“Hello?”_

Sigrid gulped once before saying, “Fili, its Sigrid. The girl from the café?”

What if he’d forgotten who she was? She thought anxiously, twisting her fingers into the material of her t-shirt.

_“Oh yes! Let me just go somewhere quieter – move Kili!”_

She laughed, “Is Kili your brother?”

_“Yes he is.”_ Fili responded, the sound of a door shutting echoing down the phone, _“He’s two years younger than me and it really shows sometimes.”_

“I know what you mean – my brother’s only fifteen but I swear sometimes he seems more like ten!”

There was a pause as Sigrid tried to think of something interesting to say, but Fili beat her to it.

_“_ _So, other than your brother, do you have any other siblings?”_

Sigrid leaned back in her chair, propping her feet against the table. Da would tell her off if he saw her, but he wasn’t here, so she could do what she wanted. As long as Bain and Tilda didn’t see her. She replied, “Yeah, I’ve got a sister – Tilda – and she’s nine. What about you?”

_“It’s just me and Kili.”_ Fili said.

Sigrid then asked how he knew about her pain of doing a test during the Christmas holidays.

* * *

She managed to stay on the phone with Fili while getting her siblings into bed – thankfully they’d both had a shower before dinner, so all she had to do was get them to do their teeth and then in their own beds. Having Fili’s own commentary in her ear as she ran around after Tilda definitely made the experience one hundred percent more entertaining. She told him as much when she went back downstairs to the living room so that she didn’t disturb them.

“You know what?”

Fili chuckled, _“What?”_

“You made getting my siblings ready for bed way more fun.” Sigrid said, “Thanks.”

_“I’m glad. Let me tell you about the time Kili and me got ourselves covered from head to toe in mud.”_

She laughed as she reclined into the sofa, “Please tell me you were at least a kid.”

_“Not exactly… This happened last year. And can I just say it was all my brother’s fault.”_

“Seriously?!”

_“Seriously.”_ Fili said.

* * *

When her Da came home at one in the morning, Sigrid was _still_ talking to Fili. She almost couldn’t believe it herself. This was the longest phone call she’d ever had.

“Fili, I’ve got to go. My Da’s home.” She said, aware of Da looking at her in utter amazement, “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

_“Sure. I should probably go to sleep myself, but let’s face it, I’m going to end up in the YouTube black hole.”_

Sigrid laughed loudly, “Yes you are. Don’t try to fool yourself. Bye.”

_“Bye Sigrid.”_

She hung up her phone and slid it into her back pocket.

“So,” Her Da said, raising his eyebrows, “Who’s Fili?”

Sigrid blushed despite herself, “He’s… I’m honestly not sure. I only met him today – well tomorrow now I guess – and we’ve only been talking since after you left.”

“Only? Sigrid, that was seven hours ago.”

“Yeah…I suppose it was.”

Da moved to go to the kitchen and Sigrid got up, following him and sitting on a chair. She watched as he retrieved his pie from out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. He turned to her and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Do you like this Fili guy?” He asked, tilting his head.

Sigrid paused for a moment, thinking about it, and then replied, cautiously, “I think so Da, I think so.”

“Good, just tell me when I get to meet him and then I can threaten him.” Her Da smiled.

_“Da!”_ Sigrid said in disbelief, “I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Night Sigrid.”

She gave him a hug, “Night Da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hilarious moment when the follow-up chapter is longer than the original one-shot? Yeah, that’s this chapter.


	3. Their First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid goes on her first date with Fili. She’s excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this fic, but don’t worry! I can pretty much promise you that there’s going to be more Fili/Sigrid AU’s.

_“Let's go out tonight_  
_There's a mystery underneath the neon light_  
_Before life and dreams collide…”_  
**\- The Rising Tide, The Killers.**

“You’ve definitely got your phone so you can ring me if you need picking up?”

Sigrid sighed in annoyance. While she understood that her Da was protective over her, this was the fifth time this afternoon he’d asked her that question.

“Yes, I have.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek on her way out of the kitchen, “And I know I can call you.”

Her Da sighed in defeat, “I know, I know. I just worry you know?”

She laughed and grinned, “I know you do.”

Her phone buzzed. She unlocked it. It was a text.

**From: Fili  
just waiting for bus – u?**

Sigrid grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her shoulder, calling, “I’m going now!”

“Bye Sigrid!” She heard Bain yell before she shut the door.

_To: Fili  
leaving rn – da way too overprotective : )_

She smiled as she began to walk towards town, her purse banging gently against her hip. She was really excited for this date; Fili had asked her to dinner a few nights ago, over text. They hadn’t met up since their faithful meeting in the café and she was looking forward to seeing him again, somehow phone calls and texting weren’t enough.

Her phone buzzed again.

**From: Fili  
on bus. See u in fifteen : )**

_To: Fili  
see u then_

* * *

When Sigrid arrived at the prearranged restaurant, she found Fili waiting for her outside. He looked good in dark jeans and a black leather jacket.

He smiled when he spotted her, “Hey Sigrid!”

“Hi.” She replied, “You look good Fili.”

He chuckled, “As do you. Shall we go inside?”

“Sure.”

Fili opened the door for her and she stepped inside, her eyes flicking around the dimly lit restaurant, observing the setting. It was cosy and romantic, with enough space between individual tables to give the illusion of privacy. So absorbed into the place around her, she didn’t pay attention to Fili informing the waiter at the front desk that they were here. She only became aware when Fili tugged on her arm gently.

He smiled brilliantly, “C’mon. Ori’s showing us to our seats.”

“Right yes, of course.” She responded, still in a little bit of a daze as she followed Fili through the winding maze of circular tables.

“Here we are.”

Sigrid was touched by the way Fili pulled her chair out for her before sitting opposite. The low light made his golden hair shine and his eyes sparkle.

“Thanks.” She said quietly, thinking that this might be the best day she’d ever been on and it was only just starting.

The waiter – _Ori_ – placed their menus on the table in front of them, the wine list upright in the middle of the table and then said, “I’ll give you a few minutes to decide what you want to drink.” Ori disappeared somewhere in the restaurant.

Fili grinned at her.

“What?” She asked, blinking, self-conscious.

“Nothing. It was kind of adorable how unaware you were.” He said, still grinning.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault!” Sigrid defended, picking up her menu and looking down at it, trying to cover her infuriating blushing, “It was just… this place is so amazing, it distracted me.”

Fili chuckled, “Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

“It’s true.” She insisted again and then realised who she sounded like, her eyes opened wide, “Oh God, I sounded like Tilda!”

“Well, you _are_ related…”

“Oh shush you.”

* * *

It turned out that Fili was related to the people who owned the restaurant – second cousins twice removed or something – so they got their meal for free. They still left a tip though, broke university students they may be, but they weren’t completely heartless.

Sigrid sighed, looking up at the stars above them. They’d wandered a little off the beaten track and were in a field about twenty minutes away from the restaurant.

“What?”

She glanced sideways at her date and mumbled, “Just thinking about how this has been the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“I’m glad.” Fili said softly, almost shyly, “Because might mean you’ll agree to go out with me again?”

“Yes.” She impulsively turned towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, relishing in the blush that spread over his face, “Did you not just head me say that this is the best date I’ve been on?”

“I – um…”

Sigrid giggled, “Apparently not.”

Her phone buzzed, startling her out of her observation of Fili’s eyes. She grabbed it out her purse and opened the text.

**From: Da  
U ok**

She sighed in exasperation. Fili looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“What’s up?”

“My Da’s texting me to see if I’m ok.” She explained, knowing that her Da only did it out of love for her.

“I bet he’d only doing cause he worried about you on your date.” Fili said, putting an arm around her waist.

Even as she texted her Da back, Sigrid relaxed into Fili’s warm arm, saying, “I know that’s true, but still.”

_To: Da  
I’m fine : )_

“But you still wish he’d just leave you to it sometimes?”

“Well… yeah,” She replied, “But I can live with it.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not just you – I got a similar text from Kili earlier.”

She grinned, “Families eh?”

“Yeah.” Fili said before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

* * *

Sigrid attempted to let herself into the house without waking Tilda or Bain. She knew that Da would still be up. He’d said as much in the text she got while she walking back with Fili. They’d kissed one more time before Fili let her go and went to catch the bus. He promised to text when he got home.

The only light on in the kitchen was the one above the hob, lightly the room weakly. Her Da was a figure in the dim light, sitting at the kitchen table with a small glass of whiskey in his hand. She smiled as she went to the fridge and retrieved a cold bottle of water. She sat at the table, opposite her Da.

“Did you have a good time?” Da asked, taking a careful sip of his drink.

Sigrid smiled widely, “Yes I really did. We went to a restaurant for dinner, and after that we went to – you know the field above town?” When Da nodded, “We went there and watched the sunset.” Her smile softened, “It was really nice Da. I really like Fili.”

Da smiled at her, “I’m glad. Did he walk you back?”

“Yes he did.” Sigrid replied, “Don’t worry Da. Fili was the perfect gentleman. We’re going to go out again sometime next week.”

They sat in peaceful silence until her Da finished his glass of whiskey.

“You should probably go to bed. I gather your siblings will want to know the details of your date.”

She put her face in her hands and groaned, “Oh God.”

Da chuckled, “I want to meet him, if you’re going to be going out with him.”

Sigrid blushed, unwilling to give a real answer until she’d spoken with Fili, “I’ll speak with him about it?”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

She got up from her seat, taking her purse and bottle of water with her, “Night Da.”

“Night Sigrid.”

As Sigrid was getting undressed in her bedroom, she received a text from Fili.

**From: Fili  
walking into house now. : )**

_To: Fili  
good I’m going to bed rn. Night_

**From: Fili  
goodnight Sigrid. Sweet dreams**

Sigrid smiled softly, getting in bed. She would have sweet dreams. There was no way she wouldn’t, not after such a good date. She was looking forward to seeing Fili again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, er. You know how I said this was only gonna be three chapters long? That was lie. I’m going to write Fili meeting Bard, just cause I can.


	4. Meeting Bard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets Sigrid’s Da for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is *actually* the last chapter of this ficlet that was only meant to be a one-shot.

_“Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite…”_  
**\- A Love Like War, All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes.**

“It’ll be fine Fili.” Sigrid said, taking hold of his hand and squeezing. They were walking up the path to Sigrid’s front door.

“Easy for you to say!” Fili responded, “My Mum and brother loved you!”

“If it’s any consolation, I think my siblings already love you.”

“Strangely,” He tilted his head, “I think it does help.”

Sigrid laughed and then pushed the front door open, shouting, “We’re here!”

A loud crash came from upstairs and Tilda and Bain came clattering down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of Fili. He blinked.

“Hello.” He offered, “Tilda and Bain right?”

“I like him!” Tilda announced before bolting into the living room. Bain followed her after staring at Fili for a few long moments.

Fili’s shoulders slumped in relief as the kitchen door and Sigrid’s Da entered the hallway. Fili gulped audibly.

“Hi, I’m Fili Durin.” He said, offering his hand for the imposing man to shake, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Bard shook his daughter’s boyfriend’s hand, judging the blonde as polite and that his other two children liked him, so he couldn’t be that bad. But he was still reserving judgement until after they’d talked a bit more. He said, glancing quickly at his daughter’s hopeful face, “Nice to meet you too.”

Sigrid felt her face relax as her boyfriend and Da began to talk about University and what Fili was doing there.

* * *

By the time it was time for Fili to go, Bard felt like he knew a little bit more about Fili. Which was comforting. Plus he was more than willing to play with Tilda, which was a good sign. He knew his youngest child had an innate sense of who was a good person, even if Tilda didn’t mention it. Fili had mentioned how it was like being with his younger brother. Plus there was the way Fili had looked at his eldest daughter; it reminded him of how he’d looked at his children’s late mother. Like she was the most special thing in the whole universe and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

If they hadn’t said those three little words yet, Bard decided, stepping back from the front door and taking his youngest children with him to give Sigrid and Fili a bit of privacy, they would surely do so by the end of the month. He would be willing to bet on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cute. I can’t seem to stop writing this pairing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
